


Сборник драбблов по Команде А

by Lindwurm



Category: The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Упоминаемый кое-где Ящерлэнд - изобретение не мое, а камрада Меррита с дайри, из этого фика: http://www.diary.ru/~A-team/p116373155.htm (сообщество закрыто под 18+).</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Пароль-отзыв

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминаемый кое-где Ящерлэнд - изобретение не мое, а камрада Меррита с дайри, из этого фика: http://www.diary.ru/~A-team/p116373155.htm (сообщество закрыто под 18+).

Мёрдок никогда не давал им заскучать, что да, то да. Но в этот раз это было вообще из ряда вон. Полковник принес шокирующую новость: их пилота официально признали чокнутым. "Давно пора было", - проворчал Би Эй, но даже он выглядел встревоженным.  
Ганнибал откусил кончик новой сигары, метко сплюнул в пепельницу и добавил:  
\- Он теперь в ветеранском госпитале в Лос-Анджелесе. За счет государства и все такое.  
\- Давайте его навестим, - немедленно предложил Красавчик. Своих ведь не бросают, что бы ни случилось. Да и потом, их нынешнее убежище было в ста двадцати милях от ЭлЭй, а это не расстояние для их фургона.  
Ганнибал выпустил клуб дыма и медленно кивнул.  
\- Неплохая идея, Красавчик. Я уже знаю, кем мы представимся!  
\- Что, думаешь, его там обижают? - хмыкнул Би Эй.  
\- Его обидишь, - с сомнением ответил Красавчик. С одной стороны, трудно было представить человека в здравом уме, который решился бы связаться с Мёрдоком-"Чокнутым". Но психушка - по определению для психов.  
\- Поедем завтра же, - решил Ганнибал.   
\- А я всегда говорил, что у него с мозгами неладно, - невпопад вставил Би Эй, и выглядел он при этом не мрачным, как обычно, а почти что печальным. Впрочем, Красавчик разумно не стал это озвучивать.  
Как же это Мёрдока угораздило...

В госпитале Красавчику не понравилось. Отдельные комнаты, решетки на окнах, строгий распорядок дня, все это наводило на мысли о тюрьме. Пусть с войлочными стенами и улыбчивым персоналом, но от этого не менее безвыходной. В тюрьму Красавчик не хотел, и другим не желал.  
Они представились дальними родственниками Мёрдока. Боско, ясное дело, мог быть его родственником разве что по Адаму, поэтому для него Ганнибал сочинил трогательную историю о друзьях детства.  
Пока медсестра вела их по коридору, Красавчик испытал новый прилив тревоги. Вдруг Мёрдоку совсем плохо? Врач сообщил им диагноз, потом рассказал то же самое более человеческим языком, что-то про манию преследования и навязчивые идеи, на фоне, как он выразился, "общей слабости нервов, впечатлительности натуры и вьетнамского синдрома". Все это не имело для Красавчика никакого смысла. Слабые нервы? Да у Мёрдока они всегда были покрепче, чем даже у Ганнибала, просто... по-другому настроены. И что, он теперь думает, что вьетконговцы вот-вот полезут изо всех щелей? Да не может быть.  
Но почему-то ведь его сюда засадили. Хотя, возможно, в медкомиссии просто был еще один Би Эй... Красавчик не успел принять решение набить морду гипотетическому двойнику Боско только потому, что они как раз пришли.

Из-за двери доносилась песня, Красавчик прислушался и узнал "My only sunshine", но как только медсестра вставила ключ в замок, Мёрдок прекратил петь.  
\- Оставьте нас, - попросил ее Ганнибал.  
\- Вы уверены?.. - начала было она, но Красавчик заверил ее, что абсолютно уверены, да вдобавок подарил ей одну из лучших своих улыбок, и она смутилась и в самом деле оставила их одних.  
Ганнибал вошел в палату первым. Если он и испытывал тревогу и неуверенность, то ничем этого не показывал. Красавчик и Би Эй вошли следом, Би Эй прикрыл за собой дверь.  
\- Не отнимайте у меня солнечный свет, да? - повторил Ганнибал последнюю строчку песни. - Как ты тут, Мёрдок?  
Мёрдок сидел с ногами на столе, задумчиво разглядывая то, что должно было считаться обедом. Наметанным глазом снабженца Красавчик оценил, что кормили тут все-таки довольно неплохо.   
\- Нет, нет, никаких уколов, - заявил Мёрдок, бросив на Ганнибала быстрый взгляд и опять уставившись в тарелку. - Они превращают меня в пришельца с Альдебарана, а я не хочу захватывать мир!  
\- Эй, ты чего это? - Би Эй в кои веки раз попробовал смягчить тон. - Какие пришельцы? Ты и впрямь с крышей не в ладах?  
\- Я здоровее всех здоровых, - после паузы сказал Мёрдок и начал покачиваться из стороны в сторону. - Так сказал один доктор, так сказал второй, а потом мне дали красивую волшебную бумажку, и теперь у меня королевские покои. Но никто, никто не дает мне стрелять!  
\- В кого стрелять? - Ганнибал дернул головой, будто воротник стал ему тесен, и переглянулся с Красавчиком. Тот пожал плечами. Не сказать, чтобы Мёрдок выглядел как обычно, но и душевнобольным он не казался... не более, чем обычно, да. Кто знает, вдруг ему в самом деле нельзя было давать в руки оружие?  
\- В пришельцев с Альдебарана, конечно! - Мёрдок так возмутился, что даже спустил ноги со стола. - Почему ты спрашиваешь, кстати? Может, ты один из них?  
\- Нет, нет, Мёрдок, это же мы, - не выдержал Красавчик. - Ты нас хорошо знаешь.  
\- Ну да, конечно, - фыркнул Мёрдок. - Три дня назад мы с тобой подрались в баре, и мне пришлось покупать тебе пиво.  
\- Я не люблю пиво, - только и вздохнул Красавчик. Он беспомощно посмотрел на Ганнибала. - Кажется, в Ящерлэнде в самом деле радикальная смена правительства.  
\- О нет, теперь и ты! - простонал Би Эй, но Мёрдок внезапно поднял голову, и взгляд у него был более чем осмысленный.  
\- Н-н-небольшие кадровые перестановки, только и всего, - извиняющимся тоном пробормотал он. - Обещаю, это никоим образом не скажется на внешней политике.  
Красавчик моргнул раз, потом второй, потом не удержался:  
\- И мне наконец дадут визу?!  
\- Непременно! - заорал в ответ Мёрдок, соскакивая со стола и кидаясь ему на шею. Красавчик аж пошатнулся.   
Боско заметно перекосило.  
\- Два идиота нашли друг друга, - проворчал он. - Ганнибал, давай оставим Красавчика здесь?.. - но тут подошла его очередь, и он принялся отпихивать от себя Мёрдока. Безуспешно; впрочем, он не слишком старался.  
Ганнибал только посмеивался. Его Мёрдок обнял аккуратнее всех, Ганнибал похлопал его по спине и с облегчением достал из кармана сигару.  
\- Я прослежу, чтобы всем вам выдали особые визы, - доверительно сообщил Мёрдок. - Бессрочные, с зеленой полосой и красной печатью!  
\- Премного благодарны, - ответил за всех Ганнибал. Потом выдохнул клуб дыма и продемонстрировал ключ от палаты. - Мы можем вывести тебя отсюда в любую минуту.  
Мёрдок поцокал языком.  
\- Меня же ищут пришельцы, - смертельно серьезно сказал он. - Мне предоставили дипломатическое убежище, а вы собираетесь меня его лишить?..  
Ганнибал посмотрел на Красавчика, Красавчик посмотрел на Ганнибала, Би Эй - с подозрением - на них обоих и Мёрдока впридачу.  
\- В таком случае, - веско сказал Ганнибал, - мы, конечно, не вправе настаивать. Но как насчет возможности нанять высококлассного специалиста - к слову, лучшего в мире пилота, - скажем, на несколько дней?  
Мёрдок демонстративно задумался, потом расплылся в улыбке:  
\- Ящерлэнд не возражает, сэр! Лучший в мире пилот к вашим услугам!

***  
Когда Красавчик в десятый раз вытаскивал Мёрдока из госпиталя под предлогом очередного супер-важного обследования, Мёрдок сказал ему:  
\- У меня есть конфиденциальная информация. Правительство Ящерлэнда подумывает о том, чтобы включить тебя в число почетных граждан. Ты как, не возражаешь?  
\- Это большая честь для меня, - ответил Красавчик, как и полагалось в таких случаях.  
И они спели на два голоса My only sunshine, как всегда перепутав второй и третий куплеты, но право же, кого в беззаботном Ящерлэнде волнует такая мелочь?..


	2. Chapter 2

Мёрдок закрывает глаза, и Ящерлэнд раскидывает перед ним золотистые пляжи, лазурное море и острова на горизонте. Изумрудные ящерки вьются в хороводах, оставляя тройные следы на мелком песке: две четырехпалые лапы и черточка хвоста.  
И ни одной человеческой души на десятки миль вокруг. Команда А, развалившаяся в плетеных шезлонгах у воды, ясное дело, не в счет.  
Рядом с Ганнибалом целый ящик наилучших кубинских сигар, он закуривает одну, вытягивает ноги и говорит:  
\- Прекрасный курорт. Мёрдок, спасибо, что пригласил.  
Мёрдок довольно жмурится. Би Эй молчит, но даже в его молчании слышно довольство жизнью.  
Красавчик потягивает освежающий коктейль.  
\- Да, - говорит он. - Тут Мёрдок меня переплюнул. Я у тебя в долгу, дружище.  
\- Пойдешь со мной летать? - тут же спрашивает Мёрдок, и Красавчик, само собой, соглашается.  
Ганнибал глядит на них из-под полуприкрытых век. Для него непременно найдется киностудия, а для Боско - автомастерская. Надо только хорошенько поискать. И Мёрдок ведет Красавчика через заросли сладко пахнущего кустарника. Они все тут гости, но ящерицыны дети - чертовски гостеприимный народ. Если, конечно, получить визу по всем правилам и не связываться с контрабандой.  
Старенький кукурузник ждет их в начале посадочной полосы.  
\- Ничего себе, - говорит Красавчик. - Чего только не найдешь в закоулках Ящерлэнда.  
Мердок подмигивает ему, и они поднимаются на борт.  
\- Компания Вандер Трэвел желает вам приятного пути! - кричит Мердок и кладет руки на рули. Самолет разбегается быстро, и вот они уже в воздухе, и ветер бьет навстречу. Чем выше, тем лучше вид: лазурные волны, полоса пляжа, зеленые-зеленые рощи, и весь Ящерлэнд за ними. И дальние острова тоже видно, Мёрдок показывает на них Красавчику, и тот восхищенно вздыхает; Мёрдок знает это совершенно точно, хотя и не может услышать из-за ветра.  
Поворот, бочка, мертвая петля и еще поворот, крутой вираж, и перистые облака прямо перед ними, пока Мёрдок не заставляет самолет войти в пике и не выходит из него над самой водой. Это чудесно; это лучшее из того, что может предложить им Ящерлэнд, а он предлагает щедро, и рука не скудеет.  
\- Давай туда! - Красавчик показывает налево, где длинная коса уходит в волны. Сажать самолет на плотный влажный песок не сложнее, чем на травяное поле, шасси касаются земли почти без толчка.  
Мёрдок выпрыгивает раньше, чем прекращает крутиться винт, Красавчик тоже, он смеется неведомо чему, но Мёрдок прекрасно его понимает. Ветер, солнце, небо - и крылья; четыре составляющих жизни. Или пять?..  
Нужен тот, кто разделит это с тобой. Повинуясь мгновенному порыву, Мёрдок тянет Красавчика к себе за воротник легкой рубашки. Они целуются жарко и солоно, Мёрдок кладет ладонь Красавчику на затылок, тот залезает ему под рубашку, толкает назад, и Мёрдок прижимается лопатками к горячему боку самолета. Движение сбоку заставляет его скосить взгляд: маленькая изумрудная ящерка успела залезть на крыло и смотрит на него с любопытством; прозрачное третье веко на миг прикрывает золотой глаз.  
И все кончается.

Мёрдок открывает глаза и видит все то же: пыльная дорога, ложащаяся под колеса фургона, хмурого Боско за рулем, сосредоточенные лица Ганнибала и Красавчика, обдумывающих очередную работу.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на ключ "зависимость"

На этот раз дорога долгая, а сроки не поджимают, поэтому Би Эй не спешит, не жмет на газ до упора. Они едут из Арканзаса во Флориду, полупустые дороги, конец лета, пыль, пыль, пыль. Ганнибал стряхивает пепел за окно, смотрит на проносящиеся мимо пейзажи, но что именно он видит, их или картины из памяти, сказать сложно.  
Красавчик и Мёрдок предоставлены самим себе - насколько это возможно на задних сиденьях не такого уж большого фургона. Би Эй занят, ОЧЕНЬ ЗАНЯТ, и НЕ СТОИТ приставать к нему с просьбами погладить Билли или присоединиться к хоровому пению, эти варианты они уже опробовали.  
Пятнадцать партий в невидимые кости, два часа возни с не менее невидимым псом, и Красавчик потихоньку начинает чувствовать, что пора бы заняться чем-нибудь более... вещественным.  
\- Карты? - предлагает он. Мёрдок легко соглашается.  
По счастью, колода у Красавчика вполне материальная.  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - качает головой Мёрдок, - играть будем моими. Твои крапленые, я знаю.  
\- Неправда! - не слишком старательно возмущается Красавчик. - Клевета и поклёп!.. ладно, доставай уже.  
\- Стад на семь карт, ставка от десяти, ноу-лимит, играем до упора, - говорит Мёрдок, тасуя колоду. "Покер вдвоем - скукотища", успевает вставить Красавчик, "вот если бы Би Эй и Ганнибал..." - В прошлый раз ты остался мне должен полмиллиона, - строго напоминает Мёрдок.  
\- Помню-помню.  
\- Когда вернешь? А то ведь экономика Ящерлэнда...  
Ага, значит они опять играют на ящерлэндские фунты. Это совсем не тот накал, как если бы в ход шла наличка, зато Ганнибал не имеет ничего против.  
\- Я беру еще кредит, - решительно говорит Красавчик. Мёрдок пожимает плечами и кивает.  
Он сдает карты, устраивает целое представление из попыток заглянуть в свои прямо сквозь рубашку, Красавчик решает в этот раз играть не глядя и называет ставку.  
\- Поднимаю, - говорит Мёрдок и небрежно добавляет: - Кстати, выигравшему достается желание.  
У Красавчика мгновенно пересыхает во рту.  
Эту партию он проигрывает, и совсем не потому, что ему не везет. Он предполагает, нет, он догадывается, на что намекает Мёрдок (умение понимать друг друга с полуслова - неотъемлемая черта Команды А), и в фургоне почему-то становится жарковато, а Ганнибал на переднем сиденье выглядит слишком уж невозмутимым, хотя на самом деле это все паранойя, уверяет себя Красавчик.  
Мёрдок сдает следующий раунд, наклоняется на пару сантиметров ближе, и Красавчик проигрывает и эту партию. Надо взять себя в руки, восстановить самоконтроль.  
Так сложно.  
Все дело в том, пытается рационализировать свои переживания Красавчик, что Мёрдок подлый провокатор. А сам он попадается раз за разом, хотя пора бы уже... что? привыкнуть?  
Не укладывается в голове.  
Все дело в том, что, наверное, Мёрдок подпускает его ближе других. Красавчик пасует, проигрывает и этот круг, и на миг прикрывает глаза, пытаясь восстановить по памяти едва уловимое впечатление.  
Каждый раз они начинают целоваться настороженно, будто впервые, будто ни один из них не уверен, чем кончится этот поцелуй. Дальше может быть что угодно, Мёрдок может подначивать его по поводу многочисленных девушек, может завести речь об очередном невозможном проекте, может... да что только не придет ему - и Красавчику - в голову. Но эти первые несколько секунд, такие одинаковые раз за разом, снова и снова капитально сносят Красавчику крышу. Все потому, что он чует: здесь и сейчас, деля с ним сбивающееся дыхание, Мёрдок нормален настолько, насколько вообще может быть. А это много, это очень много, уж поверьте. И в голове не укладывается, переворачивает все представления о мире то, что ситуация-то как раз не нормальная совершенно.  
Раз за разом это сочетание вышибает из Красавчика последние остатки здравого смысла.  
Пятую партию он выигрывает, не веря своим глазам, на чистой удаче, и Мёрдок бросает на него быстрый взгляд. Красавчик борется сам с собой, с навязчивыми не мыслями даже - картинками в голове, и в конце концов обретает шаткое равновесие. Ко всему можно привыкнуть, так ведь?  
Хотя Красавчик прекрасно знает, что "вредная привычка" - только нестрашный заменитель слова "зависимость".

\- Приехали, - говорит Би Эй несколько часов и много километров и партий спустя. - Выметайтесь из моего фургона и не забудьте заказать мне номер!  
Он отъезжает на заправку, Ганнибал направляется в отель, а за его спиной Мёрдок толкает локтем Красавчика.  
\- Ты в плюсе, - сообщает он. - Ящерлэнд сможет не экономить на закупках оранж-соды.  
\- Приятно слышать.  
Красавчик устал, не столько от долгой дороги, сколько от интеллектуальных усилий - и жары в фургоне. Неприятно, когда рубашка липнет к спине и нечем дышать.  
\- А еще ты выиграл, - так же небрежно, как и в самом начале игры, говорит Мёрдок. - Говори желание.  
Красавчик останавливается посреди шага. Он выиграл? В самом деле? Он был уверен в обратном и не слишком следил за балансом.  
Мёрдок оборачивается к нему, склоняет голову набок, и Красавчик отчетливо понимает: ничего другого он пожелать просто не сможет. Пульс стучит вдвое быстрее, дыхание прерывается, и - да, определенно, за последнюю минуту температура на улице подскочила на несколько градусов.  
Вредные привычки особенно коварны тем, что избавляться от них совершенно не хочется.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на ключ "субординация"

Такое случалось, изредка, но случалось. Что-то шло не так. Они были везунчиками (в большей степени) и профессионалами, но временами удача изменяла им – или, может, просто отворачивалась на секундочку.  
\- Нет, мне не дотянуться, - выдохнул Мердок и попытался отряхнуть с рук землю. Земли этой вокруг было – выше человеческого роста: глина, и песок, и немного самого обычного чернозема. Но в основном глина.  
Красавчик тоскливо смерил взглядом обрыв, посмотрел на солнце. Они уже опаздывали, но еще не совсем безнадежно; еще можно было успеть до того, как Ганнибал и Би Эй примчатся их спасать… и застанут в столь неприглядном положении.  
Было еще время спасти то, что осталось от репутации.  
Если бы проклятые черные археологи копали не так глубоко, если бы вчера не шел дождь, после которого глина была ужасно скользкой, и если бы сверху был кто-нибудь, кто бросил бы им веревку, все было бы просто прекрасно.  
Но увы.  
Если бы, в конце концов, Ганнибал чуточку лучше продумал свой план! А супружеская чета Кармайклов – нелегальные раскопки тоже могут быть семейным бизнесом – оказалась чуточку доверчивее!..  
\- Ладно, - сказал Мердок. – Остался последний вариант. Давай-ка нагнись.  
\- А?.. о, нет! Нет-нет, Мердок, так не пойдет. Сверху буду я, - решительно возразил Красавчик.  
Мердок окинул его оценивающим взглядом, затем стряхнул пылинку со своего рукава.  
\- Эта куртка мне дорога как память, - заявил он, выставив подбородок.  
\- Ну так сними ее, - раздраженно предложил Красавчик. Мердок не поменял ни позы, ни выражения лица.  
Красавчик понял, что пилот намерен стоять насмерть.  
\- В конце концов, я легче, - предпринял Красавчик последнюю попытку. – И мой костюм мне тоже дорог! Он стоит каждого потраченного на него цента!  
\- Ты меняешь костюмы, как девушек. Или девушек, как костюмы?.. – задумался Мердок. – В любом случае, найдешь себе еще. Давай-давай, время не ждет, лейтенант.  
\- Черт возьми, - простонал Красавчик. – Это уже нечестно!  
Но противопоставить ему было нечего. Мердок действительно был старше его по званию – и как только ухитрился.  
Костюм, ясное дело, был безнадежно испорчен. После минутного колебания Красавчик вытер о пиджак перемазанные в глине руки и посмотрел наверх. Мердок наклонился над краем раскопа и сочувственно разглядывал его.  
\- Я сейчас найду какую-нибудь веревку, - пообещал он.  
\- А вот если бы тут был Ганнибал, тебе все-таки пришлось бы пожертвовать курткой, - с бессильным злорадством сказал Красавчик.  
Мердок огляделся.  
\- Ганнибал? Где? Я не вижу тут никакого Ганнибала!  
Красавчик решил было картинно приложить руку ко лбу, но быстро сообразил, что это не лучшая идея. Чертова глина.  
\- Иди уже ищи свою веревку… капитан, - безнадежно сказал он.  
Мердок покивал и выпрямился.  
\- Вот так всегда: старшие по званию выполняют всю черную работу! – услышал Красавчик бормотание.  
После чего в течение полных семи минут ему только и оставалось, что мерить шагами неширокий раскоп и проклинать чертову глину. И субординацию.  
И Мердока, который вспомнил о ней в самый неподходящий момент.  
И план Ганнибала.  
И подозрительных археологов.  
И неправильную погоду.  
И… и вообще.

\- Эй, - позвал его сверху Мердок, - Тут нет ни одной веревки! Но ты не огорчайся, когда мы сюда ехали, за две мили до поворота я видел подъемный кран!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на ключ "улыбка"

Гостиница была маленькой и не слишком уютной, но на большее рассчитывать не приходилось: Эми с ее журналистским удостоверением и обаянием на этот раз с ними не было; Ганнибал еще не отошел от джаза и адреналином от него несло так, что непосвященные пугались; про Боско и говорить нечего, к тому же в последней драке он разбил в кровь костяшки пальцев, и это было заметно. Мердок был не в настроении.  
А Красавчик – Красавчик в той самой драке получил в глаз, и теперь страдал.  
Боже, как он страдал.  
Ганнибал попытался его утешить, еще когда они ехали с места последней работы – автомастерской, чей хозяин торговал крадеными машинами.  
\- Ничего, - сказал Ганнибал, - посидишь денька два в номере, мы будем носить тебе бутерброды и последние новости. Вообще скажи спасибо, что мы как раз получили гонорар и в ближайшее время можем не работать!  
\- Большое спасибо, - горько ответил Красавчик. Льда не было, поэтому он прижимал к пострадавшей половине лица одолженный у Ганнибала же "Зиппо". Мердок посмотрел на него и хихикнул, но тут же сделал непроницаемое выражение лица и притворился, что это вовсе не он.  
\- Ну что, что? – занервничал Красавчик.  
\- Кончай ныть, - сердито сказал ему Би Эй, - сил уже нет никаких слушать.  
Красавчик был с ним совершенно согласен: невыносимо!  
И вот теперь он валялся на гостиничной кровати, разглядывал здоровым глазом потолок и разрывался между скукой и жалостью к себе.  
В дверь постучали.  
\- Никого нет дома! – крикнул Красавчик, но Мердок все равно вошел – и с порога кинул на кровать сверток. Красавчик взвыл: Мердок, как всегда, был меток.  
\- Я принес лед, - объяснил ему Мердок, сияя улыбкой.  
\- Я понял!  
Лед, завернутый в полотенце, на полминуты сделал жизнь Красавчика вполне терпимой.  
Потом Мердок упал на него сверху, устроился поудобнее, положив подбородок на руки, и уставился неподвижным взглядом.  
\- Уйди, а? – попросил Красавчик, отдышавшись.  
\- Не-а, - сказал Мердок. – Би Эй думает, что это я нацарапал на его фургоне неприличное слово. Он нашел его, когда парковался. А я и слова-то такого не знаю!  
\- О, - сказал Красавчик, - ясно. Но все равно, кровать достаточно широкая.  
\- Но так лучше видно! – возмутился Мердок.  
\- Что видно?  
\- Что если бы у тебя был второй синяк, ты был бы похож на панду, - вкрадчиво сказал Мердок и едва сам не получил в глаз.  
\- Уйди, - без особой надежды снова сказал Красавчик.  
\- А он у тебя совсем уже черный или еще нет? – Мердок попытался заглянуть под холодное полотенце.  
Красавчик накрылся подушкой.  
\- Лучше одеялом, - задумчиво сказал Мердок. – Тогда мы сможем проверить, светится ли твой фонарь в темноте!  
\- Я пожалуюсь Боско, - невнятно пригрозил Красавчик из-под подушки. Мердок быстро вскочил и припер дверь стулом.  
\- Теперь мы тут, как в форте Аламо! – он приосанился и свысока оглядел комнату. – Мексиканцы наступают, и, быть может, мы не доживем до рассвета, Красавчик.  
\- Господи Боже, - простонал Красавчик в подушку.  
\- Молись, - сурово сказал ему Мердок. – Я уже слышу, как они заряжают ружья! Наш последний час близок, но за нас отомстят!  
\- О да, Ганнибал задаст им жару, - вяло отозвался Красавчик, садясь на кровати.  
Мердок закутался в покрывало на манер пончо и устроил целую пантомиму, изображая, как мексиканский авангард вырезает сонных техасских часовых. Потом прицелился в Красавчика из воображаемого ружья.  
\- Последнее слово, muchacho?  
Красавчик огрел его подушкой, Мердок свалился на пол и умер в корчах. Красавчик подумал, сунул ему за пазуху кусочек льда, и не смог сдержать улыбки, наблюдая чудесное воскресение.  
\- Вот это было уже нечестно, - возмутился Мердок. – Я тоже пожалуюсь Боско!  
\- Думаешь, он тебя послушает?  
\- Я умею быть очень убедительным, - Мердок хитро покосился на Красавчика. Тому все никак не удавалось согнать улыбку с лица – да, честно говоря, он не слишком и старался.  
\- Ладно, сдаюсь, - признался наконец Красавчик. – В форте Аламо куда веселее.  
\- Посмотрим, что ты скажешь на рассвете, когда мексиканские ружья разнесут наши ворота в щепки! – Мердок скорчил зловещую мину.  
\- Мы будем стоять до последнего! – заверил его Красавчик.  
Улыбка, однако, все так же не желала сдавать свои позиции. В конце концов, что значит какой-то подбитый глаз, когда у них такая важная, можно даже сказать историческая миссия?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на ключ "чувство вины"

\- Полковник, неужели вам совсем неведомо чувство вины? - уныло спросил Красавчик. Уныние было вызвано тем, что в нынешнем состоянии Ганнибала нормальный разговор состояться никак не мог. И точно: Ганнибал взглянул на Красавчика с большим интересом.  
\- Прости, что?  
\- Чувство вины, - повторил Красавчик. - Нормальные люди обычно его испытывают, хотя бы изредка.  
\- Какое бессмысленное занятие, - с чувством отозвался Ганнибал.  
\- Полковник, ну вот зачем вы на этот-то раз сдернули меня со свидания! - начал Красавчик, внезапно обретя второе дыхание. - Я понимаю, если бы Декер объявился, или новый клиент, или там...  
\- А Декер объявился, - внезапно сказал Мердок с заднего сиденья фургона. - Любезничал с администратором соседнего мотеля.  
\- Любезничал?.. - поразился Красавчик. - Хотя нет, я о другом хотел. Полковник, ну неужели нельзя было сразу сказать, в чем дело!  
Ганнибал выглядел очень, очень довольным.   
\- Конспирация, лейтенант, - вот первое условие безопасного существования в розыске! И, кстати... - он сделал неопределенный жест рукой.   
Красавчик со вздохом достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака сигару.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на ключ "утешение"

\- Mens sana in corpore sano! - провозгласил Мердок, не отрываясь от своей книжечки. Красавчик застонал.   
Вредно прыгать из машины на ходу, это всякому ясно. Однако бывают случаи, когда другого выхода не остается. Ну и как результат - трещина в ребре. Тормозить о бордюрный камень, само собой, тоже не слишком полезно.   
И конечно, именно в эти первые тошнотворные дни, когда Красавчик старался дышать потише и говорить пореже, у Мердока обнаружилось новое увлечение. Одна радость - что в делах Команды А царило затишье, и можно было как следует отлежаться.  
\- В здоровом теле здоровый дух, знаю, - сказал Красавчик. - Мердок, ты не мог бы...  
\- Patientia patitur omnia, - прочитал Мердок. - Терпение, Красавчик, только терпение.  
\- ...не мог бы отложить это ненадолго? Я правда...  
\- А вот еще: natura sanat. Подумать только, сколько смысла таится в этой многовековой мудрости!  
\- ...несколько не в том состоянии, чтобы...  
\- Красавчик, - строго сказал Мердок. - Ты хочешь сказать, что не согласен с тем, что pars sanitatis velle sanari fuit, и пренебрегаешь моими попытками поднять твой боевой дух?  
Красавчик вовремя вспомнил, что вздыхать ему противопоказано, и ограничился тем, что сделал самое жалобное выражение лица, на которое был способен.  
\- Покой и сон, Мердок, покой и сон, потому что мой боевой дух пока что витает где-то вдалеке от меня.   
Мердок спрятал "Сборник латинских афоризмов" за спину.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, но тогда не тянись к телефону, потому что никакой девушке не нужен парень, не способный сесть за ресторанный столик без посторонней помощи. Я уж не говорю о...  
\- Спасибо, Мердок, - прочувствованно сказал Красавчик. - Я у тебя в долгу.  
\- Пустяки, - отмахнулся Мердок. И уже от двери добавил: - Amicus cognoscitur amori.  
\- Amore, - автоматически поправил Красавчик.  
Щекам неожиданно стало горячо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Афоризмы, которые зачитывает Мёрдок: "в здоровом теле здоровый дух", "терпение все побеждает", "природа исцеляет", "желание выздороветь - часть выздоровления" и, наконец, "друг познается по любви" =)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на ключ "небольшой нюанс"

Красавчик начал издалека.  
\- Прекрасная погодка, не так ли? - жизнерадостно сказал он. - Мердок, не хочешь прогуляться?  
\- Семьдесят один, семьдесят два, семьдесят три, - сказал Мердок. - Прости, Красавчик, но я тут немного занят.  
Красавчик присмотрелся.  
\- У тебя новая коллекция? - предположил он. Мердок кивнул и продолжил сосредоточенно считать пуговицы.  
Красавчик чуть-чуть подождал и попробовал зайти с другой стороны.  
\- Может, в кино сходим? Там новый вестерн.  
\- Я не люблю вестерны.  
\- В прошлые выходные любил, - возразил Красавчик.   
\- В самом деле?.. - рассеянно заметил Мердок.   
Красавчик решил, что пуговиц в новой коллекции было немножко слишком много.  
\- На углу через два квартала открылся новый ресторан, - заговорщически сказал он.  
\- Спасибо, я не голоден. Девяносто пять, девяносто шесть...  
Красавчик почесал в затылке. Что-то тут не так.  
\- Парк аттракционов? - неуверенно предложил он.   
Мердок закончил считать и повернулся к нему.  
\- Знаешь, Красавчик, тут есть один небольшой нюанс. Моя машинка для чтения мыслей поломалась на прошлой неделе, поэтому если ты...  
Красавчик решительно перешел от слов к действиям.


	9. Желтое солнце

Есть несколько условий. Работа должна идти хорошо, Мердок не должен быть слишком захвачен очередной идеей, мотель – или гостиница – должен быть уютным, кровати - просторными. Наконец, Ганнибал и Би Эй должны поселиться в одном номере. И еще один номер для Эми… да, работа должна приносить доход.  
Такой вот неизменный список, координатная сетка в повседневной реальности. Наверное, думает порой Красавчик, это успокаивает Мердока, вселяет в него уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Если Мердок вообще думает про "завтра". Сам Красавчик уже давно не испытывает уверенности, он привык жить на краю, на грани риска, и именно поэтому он не позволяет себе менять список Мердока. Еще он думает, что, пожалуй, Би Эй продолжает ворчать на пилота по той же самой причине. Проверять эту версию, однако, у него нет никакого желания.  
Красавчик засыпает на спине, в полудреме по белому потолку мотеля проплывает вьетнамское солнце, дымка испарений поднимается от влажного леса, резкие крики птиц сливаются с шумом дороги за окном. Сон не плохой, просто – тревожный, вот-вот, кажется, застрекочут вертушки, затрещат винтовки, и придется вскакивать по тревоге и бежать куда-то, на ходу поправляя ремень и флягу с водой.  
Но в настороженной тишине ничего не случается, только Мердок тихо поднимается с соседней кровати и идет в душ.   
Шум воды напоминает Красавчику тропический ливень.  
Он приоткрывает глаза, медленно всплывая из сна, и неспешно думает о том, что придется делать завтра, и о подробностях плана Ганнибала, и о том, сколько денег останется после очередного ремонта фургона. Прикидывает так и этак, нарочно не подпуская к себе мысль "вот оно".  
Мердок выходит из душа и, неслышно ступая, подходит к его кровати. Красавчик закрывает глаза и дышит ровно, хотя и чаще, чем обычно. Мердок тихо окликает его – если отозваться, то он заведет какой-нибудь бессмысленный разговор, поэтому Красавчик молчит. По-прежнему притворяется спящим. Он знает, что Мердок знает, что он не спит, но это часть списка, очередное условие, еще одно правило для них двоих.  
Не получив ответа, Мердок еще несколько секунд медлит, потом еле слышно вздыхает и забирается под одеяло.  
Красавчик тянется к нему в темноте, трогает за плечо, неловко гладит по щеке. Время прыгает назад, им снова едва ли двадцать, они не знают, зачем им эта война, и ищут утешения в простых жестах.   
\- Вдали от дома, - полушепотом начинает Мердок, и Красавчик подхватывает: - В чужой стране…  
Литания смолкает, едва начавшись. Двух строк более чем достаточно для того, чтобы жаркое солнце вверху выглянуло из-за дымки и окатило их потоками резкого света. Они лежат рядом, едва касаясь друг друга, и плавятся в этом мареве, и наконец Мердок кладет ладонь Красавчику на грудь, и ведет ее вниз, и Красавчик закрывает глаза.  
Он не перестает видеть солнце, оно по-прежнему движется   
_по небосклону_  
по потолку комнаты, и в конце концов вспыхивает так ярко, что все становится белым.  
Пока лейтенант Темплтон Пек, двадцати лет от роду, дышит часто и неглубоко, и все еще вздрагивает от удовольствия, в голове у Красавчика мелькают одни и те же вопросы. Как вышло, что он вот уже десять лет колесит по стране с этими людьми, у каждого – нелегкий характер и свои шрамы на сердце. Как вышло, что они стали его семьей – не то чтобы у него когда-то уже была семья и он может сравнивать, но все же. Почему именно они. Почему они все танцуют под Ганнибалов джаз, и даже не думают о том, чтобы уйти с танцпола.   
Что он знает о человеке, лежащем рядом – почему именно он, как так вышло, что – Красавчик останавливает эту карусель прежде, чем она разгонится так, что взлетит под небеса, и все лошадки и автомобили посыплются с нее, как горох.   
Лейтенант Темплтон Пек тянется к лежащему рядом еще-не-капитану Мердоку и целует его в приоткрытый рот. Он-то хорошо знает ответ на все эти вопросы.   
Ответ один, и он – желтое солнце, влажные джунгли под ним, и стрекот винта, перекрывающий далекие выстрелы.


	10. boys & their games

Надо отдать ему должное, Красавчик сопротивлялся до последнего. Больше всего это походило на увлекательную игру "поймай меня на горячем", где Мердок приобнимал Красавчика на плечи – и получал локтем в бок; клал руку на колено – и Красавчик отодвигался; замечал красавчиковы взгляды – и тот нервно облизывал губы и отворачивался.  
На долю секунды позже, чем нужно бы.  
Таким образом, Мердок первые раз двадцать списывал это на случайность, потом отвлекся от изучения флатландского языка, сопоставил факты и осознал. Неожиданностью это не было, к этому, в общем, шло уже довольно долго, к тому же Мердок вспомнил, что месяца два назад придумал и начал воплощать в жизнь план затяжной осады. Потом он отвлекся на что-то еще, но, судя по всему, план был успешным. Ганнибал мог бы гордиться.  
Красавчик приглашал его поиграть – что ж, это была интересная игра. С большим призом победителю!  
Что победителем выйдет он сам, Мердок, в общем, даже и не сомневался. Красавчик был хорошим игроком, но часто отвлекался на разные мелочи.  
В конце недели именно на этом он и попался: пока Красавчик строил глазки девице на стоянке, Мердок не спеша дошел до мотеля, взял ключи от комнаты с двумя кроватями и отнес туда вещи – свои и Красавчика. Просто и чисто, даже Ганнибал не обратил особого внимания.  
Дождаться, пока девица отвергнет ухаживания и Красавчик придет в мотель, было самой легкой частью. Мердок умел ждать и никогда не скучал – к тому же, в номере обнаружился толстый телефонный справочник, занятное чтиво на ночь и не только.  
В итоге, когда Красавчик закрыл за собой дверь комнаты и обнаружил, что делит ее с Мердоком, ему было совершенно нечем возмутиться. Мердок выглянул из-за справочника, поднял бровь и в полной мере оценил выражение растерянности пополам с… ну да, это было то самое выражение "вот я и влип", отчетливо написанное у Красавчика на лице.  
\- Я пойду еще прогуляюсь, - Красавчик повернулся было к двери, но тут Мердок пустил в ход козырь.  
\- Ганнибал же велел нам залечь на дно. Не думаю, что, болтаясь по округе, ты в этом преуспеешь.  
\- Свежий воздух полезен для здоровья!  
\- Открой окно, - кивнул Мердок. Красавчик издал раздраженный звук и в самом деле пошел открывать.  
Это было его второй большой ошибкой, потому что когда он обернулся, Мердок стоял в паре дюймов от него и разглядывал его с интересом естествоиспытателя, склонив голову набок.  
\- Что такое? – Красавчик шагнул вправо, потом еще раз, потому что Мердок последовал за ним, и обнаружил себя загнанным в угол. – Ну что?  
\- Я поспорил сам с собой, долго ли ты будешь бегать, - серьезно сказал Мердок. – И знаешь что? Я выиграл!  
\- Ну еще бы, - пробормотал Красавчик и сделал безуспешную попытку проскользнуть мимо. Мердок ткнул его пальцем в грудь:  
\- Невежливо убегать посередине разговора, ты разве не знаешь?  
\- Ну ладно, ладно. О чем ты хотел поговорить? Я уверен, здесь какое-то недоразумение…  
Мердок взялся за пуговицу его рубашки, и Красавчик замолчал на полуслове, стреляя взглядом по сторонам. Дыхание у него стало чаще и поверхностнее, Мердок отогнал мысли о гипервентиляции и сосредоточился на главном.  
\- Так вот, поскольку я выиграл, мне полагается приз. Это же по правилам, правда? – Мердок покрутил следующую пуговицу, пониже.  
\- Я не понимаю, о чем…  
\- Правила нарушать нельзя, иначе в игре нет никакого смысла, - назидательно сказал ему Мердок.  
\- А игры на интерес? – слабо парировал Красавчик. Глаза у него, кажется, закрывались сами собой.  
Мердок провел пальцами по блестящей пряжке ремня.  
\- На интерес? Брось, Красавчик, это несерьезно. Ты же не играешь в покер на интерес?.. – Красавчик мотнул головой. Мердок шагнул чуточку ближе:  
\- Знаешь, какой мне приз достанется?  
Красавчик сглотнул, облизал губы. Снова покачал головой.  
\- Пакет ирисок и три билета в кино! – выпалил Мердок первое, что пришло в голову.  
Красавчик распахнул глаза и тут же подавился воздухом, потому что Мердок опустил руку еще ниже. Честно говоря, он ожидал чего угодно, вплоть до удара в лицо, но, похоже, Красавчик передумал убегать. И вообще в ближайшее время никуда не собирался – с таким румянцем его бы моментально загребла полиция нравов. Ну уж нет.  
В этот момент Мердок немножко перестал думать, потому что Красавчик наконец отмер и шевельнулся – к нему навстречу.  
Конечно, про кино Мердок соврал.  
Главный приз был сейчас прямо перед ним. Мердок даже не стал снимать обертку.  
Позже он так и не смог вспомнить, кто из них задернул занавески, кто кого первый поцеловал и что вообще было дальше. Судя по тому, что в дверь не стучали – наверное, ничего слишком криминального.  
Провалы в памяти случались у Мердока и раньше, но этот конкретный был заполнен не цветной пустотой, а послеполуденным светом и теплой солью на языке. Красавчик начал было нести какую-то несусветную чушь, хватался за мердоковы плечи, потом издал странный, совершенно кошачий звук и чуть не съехал по стенке вниз, Мердок едва успел его подхватить.  
На полу было жестко, но терпимо. Мердок смотрел, как солнечные полосы медленно движутся по стенам, рядом неровно дышал Красавчик, старательно отвернувшись, но это было не так уж важно. Теперь все будет немного по-другому, очень хорошо и даже лучше, Мердок был в этом совершенно уверен.  
Потому что, ну, он же выиграл приз, верно?


	11. living in darkness

Темнота вокруг, темнота. Чем дальше на юг, тем ночи чернее, а звезды ярче. Красавчик обычно засыпает как убитый, не имеют значения ни скрипучие кровати в дешевых мотелях, ни жесткие на сгибах простыни, ни слишком тонкие занавески.  
Но сегодня не так.  
\- Я устал, - говорит он вполголоса, зная, что Мердок спит. – Не могу больше.  
Поворачивается на бок и смотрит туда, где темно-серым на темно-сером проступает окно. Самый глухой час ночи, а Красавчика опять одолела бессонница. Раз в сезон, как по расписанию, он до рассвета таращится в ночную мглу, потому что слишком устал, чтобы спать.  
\- Зачем Ганнибал нас сюда притащил? Я люблю Майами, но только чтобы вишенка в коктейле, блондинка рядом и никакой военной полиции на хвосте. Завтра ведь опять ломанемся в какую-нибудь глушь.  
Под простыней прохладно, под пледом жарко, подушка неудобная, сколько ни ворочайся, и в комнате слишком душно. Какой уж тут сон.  
\- Знаешь, Мердок, мне надоел джаз, - говорит наконец Красавчик. Мердок ведь спит. – Я даже больничный не могу взять. А думал ведь – пенсия по выслуге лет. Красавица жена. Две собаки, собственный дом, белый штакетник, что там еще положено. И что?  
Мердок ворочается во сне, и Красавчик замолкает. Тишина давит, в груди что-то неладно, и поэтому он продолжает:  
\- Я сны вижу. До сих пор. Те… уже не кошмары. Просто. И как мы возвращались, тоже. И дальше. Или как будто война до сих пор не кончилась. Или как Ганнибал сигару раскуривает, с нами болтает, а сам моложе на десять лет. Или… смешно даже. Тебя вижу, и как мы в первый раз взлетали. Ветер от винта, песок в разные стороны летит.  
Красавчик потягивается, закладывает руки за голову и смотрит в потолок, темно-серый, как и все остальное. Было бы на что смотреть. Но глаза не закрыть, под веки будто насыпали того самого песка.  
Когда Красавчик поворачивает голову, он встречается взглядом с Мердоком, и сна у того ни в одном глазу.  
\- Что… - начинает было Красавчик, от неожиданности он не знает, пугаться или сердиться, но Мердок смотрит, и слова замирают на языке.  
Слова в темноте рассыпаются и тают, едва родившись.  
Мердок тянется к нему, и в этот момент Красавчик совсем не знает, чего ждать. Мердок его пугает. Но он не двигается с места.  
Мердок накрывает ему ладонью глаза и лоб, и прижимает – несильно, но не ускользнуть.  
\- Ммм, - говорит Красавчик. – Я ничего не вижу.  
\- Тебе не нужно, - отвечает Мердок так же вполголоса, немного хрипло спросонья. – Спи.  
Темнота вокруг, блаженная темнота.  
Волны теплого моря подхватывают его и укачивают нежно-нежно, едва-едва.  
Силуэты сказочных рыб чуть проступают в глубине.  
Мердок следит вместо него, как темно-серый меняется на светло-серый, и рассвет медленно, неуклонно затопляет комнату.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с фильмом "Области тьмы" с Брэдли Купером в главной роли (он же - Красавчик в фильме "Команда А" 2010 года.)

Честно говоря, Красавчик-то и всех своих девушек по именам не запоминал, что уж говорить о брате давней подружки. То ли Джек, то ли Джим, то ли Джон...  
\- Не хочешь попробовать, Темп? Новейшая разработка, не что-нибудь! Раскрывает весь потенциал твоих серых клеточек, только представь, как это можно использовать!  
Красавчик представил, и в подробностях. На воображение он никогда не жаловался. Сложные стратегические планы, на порядок лучше ганнибаловских... На два порядка. На три!.. и, конечно же, он сразу придумает, как добиться, чтобы им отменили приговор.  
Рука сама собой потянулась за чудесной таблеткой NZT.  
\- Пробный образец - бесплатно, - широко улыбнулся Джек или Джим. - И как всегда: если приведешь надежного клиента, скидка десять процентов.  
Клиента?.. Красавчик очень живо увидел, как Мердок смотрит на него с восхищением и просит - нет, умоляет, - поделиться новой игрушкой. "Только представь, Красавчик, что я смогу!"  
На воображение он никогда не жаловался.  
\- Нет, - сказал Красавчик и на всякий случай спрятал руки в карманы. - Нет, спасибо. Я как-нибудь обойдусь.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на ключ "В следующий раз я..."

– Это все ты виноват, а я предупреждал, – повторил Красавчик в десятый, наверное, раз. – Это, по-твоему, называется «спокойно провести выходной»?..  
Следовало ожидать, что выходной с Мердоком превратится во что-то катастрофическое. Но любимый костюм, непоправимо испорченный мелом и сажей, стал для Красавчика последней каплей.  
– Не злись, Красавчик, – примирительно сказал Мердок. – Мы же не могли не вмешаться, правда? Это то, что мы делаем.  
– Но не по выходным! – уперся Красавчик. – Нет, Мердок, не пытайся меня переубедить. В следующий раз я откажусь наотрез, и выкручивайся как знаешь.  
– В следующий раз махнем в парк аттракционов? – тут же предложил Мердок. Красавчик только фыркнул.  
– А на потом у меня есть предложение поинтереснее, – добавил Мердок, понизив голос. Красавчик встретил его ясный, безмятежный взгляд, и принялся отряхивать одежду вдвое интенсивнее.  
– Ну про после-следующий раз ты ничего не сказал, – Мердок зашел сзади и попытался помочь. – Слушай, может, проще его совсем снять?..


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на ключ "преследование"

Мердок предпочитает думать об этом, как об игре - так легче.  
Если бы кто-нибудь спросил, Мердок бы честно ответил, что ему нравится и так, и этак. Ему нравятся азарт и нетерпение идущего по следу; однако ему хорошо знаком и азарт убегающего - он мог бы стать пилотом ганшипа, но ведь не стал. Догонять веселее, зато убегать интереснее.  
Ганнибал регулярно обеспечивает Мердоку и то, и другое, и, думает Мердок, как же мне с ними повезло. Даже Би Эй, не желающий понимать, включается в игру почти против воли.  
Богатое воображение рисует Мердоку невидимую стрелку в собственной груди, тонко настроенный компас, вроде того, который влечет перелетных птиц на юг. Но тут не в юге дело, просто Мердок прекрасно знает, почему ему так хорошо здесь и сейчас, и почему он не хочет никаких перемен.  
Они с Красавчиком нередко понимают друг друга без слов, и Ганнибал охотно ставит их в пару, и Красавчик может уговорить Мердока на что угодно, а улыбается он так, что, кажется, за секунду становится куда светлее.  
Мердок в курсе, что это значит.  
И он бы...  
Вот только есть одно "но".  
Иногда стрелка сбоит, беспорядочно крутится, пока в конце концов не указывает на госпиталь.  
Это не лучшие его дни.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с фильмом "Трон" 2010 года.

Судя по всему, это будет их самой необычной работой, успевает подумать Красавчик за секунду до.  
Когда он открывает глаза, борясь с подступившей тошнотой, все вокруг ирреальное, слишком четкое и констрастное для того, чтобы быть настоящим.  
\- И что теперь? - спрашивает рядом Мердок. - Кстати, отличный костюмчик.  
У самого Мердока неоновые линии ассиметричны, Красавчика тянет проследить их пальцем и понять, какая куда ведет. Он трогает Мердока за плечо, и это тоже почти нереально, но ему становится легче.  
\- Надо найти этого Кевина, не знаю, спросить кого-нибудь... - Красавчик запинается, потому что его голос звучит слишком неуверенно даже для его собственнных ушей. - Мердок? Есть идеи?  
Мердок не слушает, он в восхищении уставился вдаль. Там, вдали, движется такая штука, здорово смахивающая на гигантский дверной проем, или - Красавчик вспоминает подходящее слово - на портал. Летающий портал. Красавчику опять становится неуютно. Он понятия не имеет, как такая штука вообще может летать, но Мердока это не волнует.  
\- Ну-ка, Фэйси, что нам сказал Флинн перед тем, как запихнул сюда? - спрашивает он, продолжая пялиться на ту хрень. Красавчик понимает, что они застряли тут надолго.  
\- Что он даст нам статус пользователей, - говорит он. Мердок наконец поворачивается к нему и хищно улыбается.  
\- Значит, мы можем _использовать_ тут все, что захотим! - он хватает Красавчика за плечо и подталкивает вперед.  
\- Ты псих, - ворчит Красавчик, а еще "и зачем я согласился", и конечно "надо было требовать больше денег", и "интересно, чего тут у них еще есть".


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на ключ "альтернатива"

Они сталкиваются на благотворительном вечере - замечают друг друга в толпе гостей, только когда между ними остается пара шагов. Глаза Красавчика округляются, а Декер, наоборот, прищуривается... и отворачивается, поднося к губам дармовое шампанское.  
Игнорирует.  
Остаток вечера Красавчик проводит как на иголках, но ничего не происходит. Ему следовало бы удрать оттуда как можно скорее, но что-то, не совсем понятное самому Красавчику, держит его как магнитом. Он _хотел бы_ уйти, на то есть тысяча веских причин, но альтернатива - остаться и попытаться выяснить, что тут понадобилось Декеру -  
 _какой-то коварный план_  
\- кажется ему более важной.  
Но ничего не происходит.  
В конце концов Красавчик выходит на балкон, раскуривает сигару, и с досадой замечает, что у него подрагивают руки.  
 _Этого еще не хватало._  
Он уезжает, раздраженный тем, что задуманная афера сорвалась, и что он не смог выяснить ничего важного, - но успевает заметить, что Декер покидает зал в то же время, что и он сам.


End file.
